


I Hate You

by WatercoloredSky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercoloredSky/pseuds/WatercoloredSky
Summary: Vegeta has been working hard these last few months at Lord Beerus's planet. Everything changes when Whis comes back with Goku in tow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic here. Not really much of a writer but I figured I would give it a try. Not Beta read at all, so please excuse any errors! I kind of wanted to wait a little longer before posting it, but I probably will lose my nerve if I do. I hope you enjoy it!

Another day on Lord Beerus’s planet, another day of chores and pushing himself to the limits in his training. He knew at the time Goku fought Lord Beerus it was necessary to give him the ability to become Super Saiyan God, but helping his rival become even stronger and increasing the gap between their respective power even more left a sour taste in his mouth. It pushed him to work harder than ever before. He knew he had to dedicate all his energy and then some into his training here, or he never would be able to bridge the gap.

His strength, he felt, had increased immensely. Things he struggled with months ago now came easily. Some of his training exercises had to be modified several times to keep the intensity at an effective level. Whis was an expert at pushing Vegeta, and at night he found himself collapsing into bed, only waking when the alarm went off in the morning for more chores and training. 

Things continued like this for months, and Vegeta found himself content with his routine. It was quiet, his conversations with Whis limited to the things he had to do for his next task, but he liked his solitude. He never was one for too many people.

So, of course, everything was thrown into chaos when Whis returned one day with Goku in tow. He couldn’t believe his luck. He never would get stronger now! He already had the disadvantage of having to increase his power without the help of the other Saiyans, but now he had to compete with Goku’s ever growing strength as he joined in on his training. Six months Vegeta had worked his ass off to get stronger, and yet he still couldn’t surpass Goku. He still wasn’t strong enough. 

He wanted to hate him. Hate his carefree attitude, hate his strength and how easily it came to him, hate the way he thought of Vegeta as a friend, hate everything. He couldn’t bring himself to, though, no matter how much he tried. Secretly, he felt content having him as a companion, someone to spar with, train with, and dare he say it, learn from. Somehow over the years Vegeta found himself almost fond of the younger Saiyan, even proud of him sometimes. When Goku was around Vegeta, he had begun to feel his heart begin to race, a reaction he hadn’t felt towards anyone in years. He hated admitting he cared though, and the thought that he did was one that helped him keep his signature scowl on his face whenever Goku graced his presence. 

He never thought his typical behavior bothered Goku if he was honest. He could be as mean or grumpy as he wanted, and he was always brushed off with a laugh as if Goku knew Vegeta wasn’t serious about it anymore. He was always grinning and having fun with everything he did. That’s why it came to a surprise when, one night as they were getting ready to sleep, Goku sat quietly at the foot of his bed lost in thought. At first Vegeta considered ignoring him and getting to bed, but something in Goku’s face had him speaking before he could stop himself. 

“Kakarot?” he asked, cringing as his voice broke the silence. He stood with his arms crossed, unsure about what was going to happen. He wasn’t used to seeing this side of him.

“hmm?” he replied distantly, awareness slowly coming back into his eyes. “Oh, it’s nothing!” he said, hand behind his head and a grin on his face that Vegeta could see right through. Others might have thought it was genuine but knowing Goku for all these years had Vegeta hyper-aware of his behaviors, and he could tell it was off. 

Vegeta scowled, “Don’t give me that bullshit fake grin. While I can’t say I don’t enjoy the silence, I can tell when something is bothering you.” 

Goku was quiet for a moment, hesitating slightly, “It’s just…I know some of it is probably just habit, but sometimes I…well, I wonder if you really do hate me. You’re always saying you do. I know I can be dense sometimes, but…” he trailed off, apprehension in his eyes as he glanced over at Vegeta. 

Vegeta, unprepared for this type of question, stumbled a little as he responded. “I…what? Kakarot…” his nerves began to kick in as a troubled look crossed Goku’s face. “I…damn it, I’m only going to say this once, and I don’t want to hear another word about it,” Vegeta turned his head away, unable to look at him. His embarrassment was still given away as tips of his ears started to turn pink. “I…I don’t hate you, Kakarot. I haven’t in a long time. I don’t know how to be anything else but what I am, and I don’t show much emotion besides anger. A lot of what you do doesn’t even bother me anymore, I just respond out of habit. But no, Kakarot, I don’t hate you.” 

Vegeta felt naked in a way he never had before. He always kept these kinds of emotions tightly bottled up inside him. He stood stiffly facing the other direction, feeling too exposed to turn back around and look at Goku’s face right now. 

Then, he felt the warmth of Goku’s chest as it touched his back, arms encircling his waist. His heart rate increased on its own accord and his breath caught as his brain processed this new information. Unless they were fighting, he rarely ever made contact with the other Saiyan, and here he was getting a full-on hug from him. 

“I thought I said I didn’t want to hear a word about it!” Vegeta growled, glancing back at Goku who had one of his stupid grins on his face – a real one this time. 

Still smiling, he tightened his embrace slightly and replied cheerily, “But Vegeta, I haven’t said a word.” 

For once, he couldn’t fight with Goku, he was right. Vegeta sighed and, in a moment he rarely would let himself have, relaxed a little into Goku’s arms. Goku rested his head on his shoulder, face inches away from Vegeta. His heart pounded, and he could feel Goku’s increased heart rate against his back.

“I hate you,” he said, no malice in his voice whatsoever.

He felt that oaf’s smile growing wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos and encouraged me! I'm still not really much of a writer, but I enjoy it from time to time and am happy I'm able to share this story with you. Once again this isn't Beta read, sorry for any mistakes!

The next day Vegeta acted as if nothing happened. Goku had expected this, but a part of him wished some of the vulnerability he showed the night before would seep through the cracks in his outer shell. Instead of getting his wish though, they went back to their normal routine.

Goku had always admired Vegeta and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He knew how much Vegeta pushed himself and his drive to get stronger only helped fuel Goku’s own desire. That’s why, when he heard Vegeta was here, he knew he had to come. Training on his own between his farming adventures worked out okay, but something about getting to go off and train with Vegeta got his heart racing.

He felt his heart racing a lot lately when he thought about the Saiyan prince. It wasn’t necessarily a new thing, but while before it was always because he wanted to spar, now it was beginning to feel like something more. He noticed how fast his heart was beating just the night before when he hugged Vegeta. The emotion that flowed through him while holding Vegeta in his arms was different than any he had ever felt with the prince before.

Goku was never one to think too much about how he felt, he just acted. He knew he had to do things a little differently when Vegeta was involved though. Sure, sometimes he let things get away from him, but he was really learning who the Saiyan was behind his façade. As this happened, he started thinking more about how he acts around Vegeta, observing what makes him angry, annoyed, or when he just acts like he’s unhappy for appearances.

Goku had a feeling most of Vegeta’s reactions were for appearances anymore, but he really didn’t know for sure. He thought about it a lot since coming to Beerus’s place, and those were the thoughts that led to Vegeta admitting he didn’t hate him the night before. When it happened, Goku was stunned and wanted nothing more than to run up to him and give him a bone crushing hug while laughing from all the happiness he was feeling. He wanted to admit to Vegeta how much he cares about him too. He caught himself though, opting for a subtler approach with a small hug from behind. It seemed to have worked well too, with both of them staying in the embrace a little longer than was probably necessary.

Afterward, Vegeta softly said they should get some sleep before making his way over to his bed. Now here they were, acting like nothing had changed between them. Goku knew it had to have deep down, and he had a feeling Vegeta did too. Vegeta was always one to run from emotions though, while Goku was one to run towards them.

Later in their day after completing some chores, Whis had ordered them to spar together as part of their training. Goku always loved those moments where he could measure up his skill with Vegeta’s. They both fell into their fighting stances, throwing their shirts to the side.

At first, Vegeta seemed almost hesitant to make a move toward Goku, but that went away quickly when Goku took the offensive route, punches making their way towards Vegeta’s face. They were to fight in base form only, and as they reached the peak of their form, the fighting started to become more frenzied. They were panting and sweating heavily, and Goku couldn’t help but think Vegeta looked better now than ever, completely immersed in his element. He momentarily wished he was getting ready to hug the other Saiyan again instead of punch him, wanting to drink in the moment and feel the saiyan’s skin against his own. He quickly shook that thought away as he narrowly dodged a punch coming full force for him.

“Lost in thought, Kakarot?” Vegeta hissed, kicking out at him. “Am I that boring to you that you can’t even stay focused on the fight?” his anger fueled his attacks, drawing Goku out of his thoughts to keep himself from getting pummeled into the ground. 

“No not at all Vegeta,” Goku replied hastily as he prepared for his counter attack. “I was just thinking about our conversation last night.”

Vegeta faltered at that, and in that moment Goku made his move, landing a hit on Vegeta and knocking him down.

“Ah!” Whis cheerily exclaimed, catching the attention of the two saiyans. Goku had already forgotten he was there, so enamored with his thoughts of Vegeta. “Looks like Goku wins this round! Time for you two to go rest up for the day, I have some business to attend to.”

And with that, Whis strode away, hiding the knowing look from his face long enough to turn his back to the two fighters.

Goku reached his hand out to Vegeta as a peace offering, but Vegeta slapped it away in annoyance.

“I never thought you to be one to play dirty, Kakarot,” He accused, frowning up at him as he stood. “I thought I said never to bring that up again.”

“Awww but Vegeta,” Goku whined, “I can’t help it! It meant so much to me and you’re just acting like this big thing never happened at all!”

“Nothing did happen,” he seethed back.

“Don’t be like that Vegeta, come on,” Goku wrapped an arm around Vegeta’s shoulders and leaned down to him slightly. Vegeta tensed for a second, but just as quickly Goku felt the tension seeping out of his muscles. Vegeta didn’t go to move Goku’s arm, but he did turn his head away from him with a humph. Goku saw the tips of his ears turning pink again, just like the night before. He couldn’t help but find this little feature of his prince cute.

“Hey,” Goku said softly, grabbing a hold of Vegeta’s chin with his fingers and turning his face towards his own. “It’s okay.”

Vegeta let out a small gasp, not expecting Goku’s face to be mere inches from his own. Goku watched as Vegeta’s eyes traced his face, memorizing his features until they landed on his lips. Staring back, Goku saw Vegeta’s lips part slightly and without thinking of the consequences moved in for a kiss.

Vegeta didn’t respond immediately, shock flowing through his system, and Goku thought about pulling away. Before he got the chance, he felt Vegeta’s hand come up to rest on his neck and his lips responding to his own. Goku eagerly accepted the kiss, sighing contentedly as he began to nibble on Vegeta’s lower lip. Gasping, Vegeta left his mouth vulnerable and Goku took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, intertwining their tongues in a dance for dominance.

After what was probably only a few minutes but felt like an eternity, Goku finally pulled away, breathing heavily and licking his swollen lips. Vegeta hummed low, more relaxed and content than he’d been in a long time. His eyes, having been shut sometime during the duration of the kiss, slowly opened to stare back into Goku’s adoring ones.

“Wow,” Goku whispered with a small smile. Vegeta, unable to control himself, gave a hint of a smile back.

* * *

Not too far away, Whis smirked and walked away, humming contentedly knowing his plan had finally worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is folks! It's actually over now, haha. I always feel awkward writing kissing scenes, so I hope this one played out okay.


End file.
